


The Sunrise of Tomorrow

by moonstonehui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Junhui Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, eventual wonhuigyuhao, idk how to tag im new, will update tags :), wonhao in the second chapter, wonu u smooth, wonwoo is a Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstonehui/pseuds/moonstonehui
Summary: Xu Minghao is new and he is going to be nice so he can make some friends, and some boyfriends while he's at it





	1. An Existence of Us

Traveling had never been Minghao’s way of life. Even after 15 years on the road, he is still not used to the stiff back seat of his father’s mustang, nor is he used to the way his mother’s old gray duffel digs into his abdomen from where it’s lying next to him on the seat. But he will put up with this a thousand times over. Because he will find himself in a thousand and one new places with a billion new people and a scape brand new. One would think settling into a new city a new home, and at times in a completely new country would get tiring over time, but to Minghao it’s worth it, it’s worth the people he gets to meet, it’s worth the stories he witnesses, it’s worth all of it.  
Now as he watches the country side roll by, a few minutes away from his new home, Minghao finds his excitement insatiable. With each passing tree he sees, his patience runs thin.  
<—  
Sweat running down his back.  
Hair plastered to his forehead.  
Knees about to give out.  
His breath, short.  
He loved it.  
Wonwoo loved it, he loved the way the wind crashes into his face, he loves the ache in his joints and the way heat pulses through his body when his joints give out.  
Sometimes thou, he hates it. He hates his body. He hates the way his lungs fail to function the way they should. He hates when he has to stop mid-run. He hates himself for it.  
Jeon Wonwoo lived a reckless life, if you asked anyone in his proximity. To the people in this small village, life was about the constant dull continuation of the cycle called routine. To Wonwoo, it was about the occasional spontaneous sparks and the fluctuating blaze that struggles to burn but holds its ground nonetheless.  
Track was the blaze in his life. His asthma was the reason for his struggle. He hates it but he has come to accept it.  
Maybe one day Jeon Wonwoo will be able to tell the world what it’s like to be him. Or he could show the world what it’s like to be inside the mind of Jeon Wonwoo. He would love to let the world see what he sees, give them a fragment of his mind. He wants to show everyone more than the runner and the A* student in him.  
<—

Wen Junhui was born to play the piano.  
That’s what he grew up being told.  
He hates the piano. He hates it with the exact same passion that his father used to love it with. And maybe he hates It more than he hates his father, for it is a constant reminder of who that man was, how he left them one quiet night and, how it broke his mom beyond repair.  
Jun does not remember when but it happened a little after his father left, a week after his 14th birthday. Wen Junhui broke his left hand in a fist fight behind campus. Three days latter, he came home with a bruised eye and a bleeding lip. A week after, he found himself outside the old Martial Arts centre a few streets from where he lives. He begin to fend for himself. And then he begin to fend for those around him without them knowing. And then-  
And then he was the bad guy in the story. He was the one who became known as the bully, the violent bastard who almost got expelled for making a senior of his cry. Pledis high wasn’t that big a place, nor was their village. Soon he was no longer just a school bully. He was the poor kid without a father who had no friends.  
When he walked by, the elders would shake their heads in pity, and the children would give him the stink eye. Being one of the most extroverted people growing up, all of this took a toll on him and the supposed piano prodigy was no longer his expressive, vibrant self.  
He wasn’t the Wen Junhui anymore.  
<—

‘And so I told him-‘  
The girl sitting across from Mingyu looked up from the Chai Latte she had previously been playing with, and at him.  
‘Ming’  
‘Baby’  
‘Mingyu?’  
‘Kim Mingyu!’  
Mingyu snapped out of his thoughts and averted his gaze back to his girlfriend.  
‘Yeah sorry I-‘  
Yuna, the girl sitting across from him looked over her shoulder and at the two girls over at the table behind her. Before Mingyu could complete what he was saying, Yuna got up and shook her head in disappointment  
‘I tried Mingyu, I tried so many times to keep this-whatever it is that we have, intact. But every time you mess it up’  
‘Yuna but I-‘  
Mingyu was cut off as Yuna picked up her latte and turned to leave.  
‘It’s over Kim Mingyu I’m sorry’  
She didn’t sound sorry  
It all seemed as if Yuna had been looking for a reason to leave all this time.  
Mingyu can’t blame her. He too didn’t feel any degree of remorse over their breakup. He felt rather lighthearted, as if the his reins had been cut free and he was allowed to fly again.  
It’s not like he hated Yuna or anything. She was actually a great friend. Growing up in a small village Mingyu has not seen a lot of people who were as confident or upbeat as Yuna. But since they started dating a few months ago, Mingyu had found himself really disinterested in the whole dating thing. He doesn’t know why but he found it exhausted.  
He was glad it was over.  
With the bell for the next class ringing, Mingyu got up to leave when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to face the person behind him, and was met with Lee Seokmin’s blinding smile.  
‘She broke up with you again’ Seokmin chuckled.  
Mingyu heaved a sigh ‘Yeah, this time thou I feel like it’s for real’  
Seokmin’s smile fell ‘ Dude, are you sure? Are you okay with that’  
‘I guess, i mean I don’t know how to feel about it. Is it weird that I’m sort of relieved about this - what we had- to be over?’  
Seokmin shrugged, unsure of how to reply, and gestured towards the exit, beckoning Mingyu to leave with him for their next class’


	2. At Present, Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao discovers his neighbor Kim Mingyu isn't punctual at all

Wonwoo tapped his pen against the sodden study table to the faint rhythm of the Beatles playing from his earphones. He was losing his patience, the new school year had just started and he has already had the fortunate honour of heading a group project. It’s not like he hates group projects, he just didn’t like heading any. His teachers thou, they seemed convince that putting Wonwoo up as a head was a great idea. Okay frankly, it was a project they had to do in pairs, but seeing how Wonwoo was paired with Kim Mingyu, he had become the self proclaimed leader.   
It had been an hour and Kim Mingyu still wasn’t answering his phone. They were supposed to meet at the library 30 minutes ago and the idiot was no where to be found. Wonwoo wasn’t going to stick around for him any longer, he wasn’t part of the Kim Mingyu support squad who would wait hours just to get a chance to hang out with him. Sure, Wonwoo can see why; Mingyu is a nice guy, he’s cute and pretty tall: taller than Wonwoo himself which is impressive as Wonwoo holds pride in his height. None of this, thou, is a reason enough for Wonwoo to stick around and so the blonde got up and was about to leave when a kid with yellow-ish white hair walks up to him.   
The kid seemed nervous, as if he didn’t know why he was here. Wonwoo looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. When his silence failed to communicate the intended message, he asked, trying hard not to let his annoyance (curtesy of a Kim Mingyu) show.   
‘Are you looking for something- someone?’  
Relief washed over the boy’s face when he heard Wonwoo ask.   
He stood up straighter and gave Wonwoo a lopsided smile. ‘ I.. didn’t want to bother you because it looks like you’re already in a bad mood but...’ The kid bit his lower lip, hesitating to continue.  
‘But?’ Wonwoo inquired.  
‘I was supposed to meet a Kim Mingyu here, he is my neighbour and a family friend. I’m new here so he was supposed to show me around-‘  
Before the new kid could finish his account, Wonwoo chuckled, cutting him off.  
‘Kim Mingyu huh? Looks like we both have been ditched by that asshole.’   
‘.... so you do know him?’  
Wonwoo hummed in reply. ‘He was supposed to meet me here ages ago’   
‘He...isn’t coming?’   
Wonwoo shrugged ‘if only I knew kid’   
Wonwoo held out his hand ‘Jeon Wonwoo, I’m leaving and the library is about to close you might not want to stick around’  
‘Oh...sorry I’m Minghao , Xu Minghao....’ the kid- Minghao hesitates again, before continuing, ‘Mingyu was supposed to drop me home, I don’t really know my way around here so ... I guess I’ll have to wait’ there was a slight pout on Minghao’s lips, which would have made the girls in Wonwoo’s class swoon. The thought made Wonwoo chuckle.   
MInghao’s pout turned into a frown at Wonwoo’s reaction  
‘I’m sorry, I think I missed something here, what is so funny?’  
Wonwoo shrugged ‘Nothing, you’re cute’   
Wonwoo was blunt that way.   
The kid visibly blushed.   
‘....okay’  
‘Where do you live, I’ll walk you home’ Wonwoo offered.  
‘Um..it’s a little to far to walk I think, it took us 20 minutes by car’   
Wonwoo raised an eyebrow ‘Well sadly I don’t have a car, is walking all the way going to be a problem for you kiddo?’  
The look in Minghao’s eyes was defensive ‘No! Its not! I can walk it’s not the problem....you’ll... have to walk back thou’   
Wonwoo nodded ‘I know, I’ll manage, now are you coming or do you plan to sleep here because Kim Mingyu isn’t coming any time soon’   
Minghao followed Wonwoo out of the library. When asked where he lived, all Minghao had was the address he had rot-learned when they moved into their new house. Fortunately Wonwoo knew the way. Minghao lived in the wealthiest, smallest and most secluded part of the village, located across the markets and a little towards the outskirts. A place where all the snobbish rich kids with their fancy clothes and cars came from. Wonwoo hated that place. To be specific Wonwoo hated the house next to Minghao’s. It was the Kim household. They weren’t bad people. In fact Mrs. Kim had been kind enough to pay Wonwoo’s outstanding school fees that his parents could not afford. He hated them because they were too nice. It always seemed like they did everything for Wonwoo’s family out of pity. Wonwoo didn’t want that.   
As Wonwoo and Minghao stopped outside Minghao’s house after a 40 minute long walk filled with small talk, Minghao gave Wonwoo another one of his lopsided smiles.  
‘You want to meet my parents? They’d be glad to know I made my first friend in town. I mean Mingyu doesn’t count because I already knew him’ Minghao explained.  
‘We’re friends?’ Wonwoo inquired, acting dumbfounded.   
‘Um..’ the colour drained out of Minghao’s face, he felt like he had crossed a boundary of sorts that was there and he had failed to notice. Wonwoo’s stare was unnerving you couldn’t blame Minghao for being hesitant.   
Wonwoo let out an airy laugh at the look on Minghao’s face ‘ I’m kidding, kiddo we’re friends if you say so, I’ll come meet your parents but I can’t stay long it’s getting dark’.   
Minghao could have punched that smirk off Wonwoo’s face, if they had not met only hours ago and Minghao wasn’t trying to have a good first impression. (Wonwoo didn’t seem to be doing so much of that thou).  
Wonwoo followed Minghao into the Xu household where Minghao led him to the lavishly furnished drawing room. He then disappeared back into the hallway and returned a moment or two latter while Wonwoo stood near the back wall going through the family pictures and paintings hanging there.  
This time, however Minghao wasn’t alone, rather accompanied by a women with defined jawline, and almond shaped eyes like Minghao’s.   
Wonwoo bowed to the new figure in the room ‘Thank-you for having me, Mrs. Xu’ and proceeded to introduce himself.   
After a very uneventful 15 minutes spent at the Xu’s, Wonwoo excuses himself to leave before it got too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politely overlook any errors or grammatical mistakes i am no Charles Dickens


	3. And Slowly, You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui was not expecting to be subjected to a one sided conversation

Rummaging through the fridge, Jun set out the weeks old empty containers. It had been months since he last went grocery shopping. It had also been almost that long since he had money for grocery shopping.  
It’s not like anyone in his family had a stable enough job for him to buy food. It’s not like he had anyone in his family to be around to make him food. He could go without food for a week or so, it wasn’t that big a deal honestly.  
It’s not like he had a family around.  
Walking into the deserted living room, Junhui crashed on the creaking couch, covered in layers of age old dust. No, it’s not that he was incapable of cleaning the place, it’s just that there was no reason for him to do so.   
Looking out the window, Junhui realized he still had enough time to make another round to the local Starbucks. He would spend an hour or so there shifting boxes and moving stacks of plastic cups in exchange for leftover food from the day.   
Tired and exhausted, Junhui got up and willed his legs to move. The urge to lie down and sleep, and never wake up was strong. He couldn’t thou. He wouldn’t do so. If not for himself, then for the smile that bloomed on his brothers face, when they met, Junhui wanted to be here.   
He’s not suicidal in anyway, just tired and very broke. After his mother passed away 7 months ago, his brother was taken in by his grandparents, Fenjun was too young and Junhui couldn’t have looked after him properly. Junhui understood that. He was a child, but a rational one. Even then, he never understood why they couldn’t take him in too? Or at least pay for him so he could get a decent meal once a day or two. Sure, he had had a bad reputation in the village, but he was just a kid, and it’s not like he hasn’t changed.   
He has, he has changed a lot. He’s not the Wen Junhui who was supposed to follow in his father’s footsteps, nor is he the bastard from the street anymore, he’s neither of his old selves now. Now, he just wants to live and breathe and maybe not starve to death.   
With his head bowed and his mind wandering, Junhui allows his feet to lead him to his destination, not a word spoken to a single soul under the sky.  
He found himself, once again in the small storage room of the coffee shop, shifting boxes from the warehouse to the pantry and moving the empty boxes to the back door. The manager had been generous enough to offer him a water bottle and a face mask while working. Once done, Junhui was handed a box with a piece of cake and a lemon tart along with a take away cup of coffee.  
‘I already locked the back door for the day, so you’ll have to go through the front; the manager told him.   
Junhui nodded giving the manager a weary smile and thanking him for the food he made his way to the front door. The place was empty, save a few customers, all preoccupied either with other people, or their phones and laptops. Junhui was almost at the door when he heard someone call out to no one in particular, and out f instinct he looked up.  
Junhui found himself staring the boy sitting two tables across from where he stood. He then looked around to see no one else was paying the two any attention. Looking back at the boy, he found him beaming at Junhui. Unsure of what to do, Junhui shrugged and continued walking to the door. The boy called out to him again, this time getting out of his seat and making hs way towards JUnhui.   
‘Wait, wait!’   
Junhui looked back at him. still not having said a word, he had no idea who this guy was.   
‘Are you in a hurry?’ the guy asked, a smile still plastered on his face, fingers tapping against his thighs.  
Junhui considered his options and then shook his head, it not like he had any reason to go back home, plus it was comparatively warmer in here than it was back home.  
‘Great. So we both are free and it’s snowing outside and my car is stuck and I have no company for the night cause I got ditched by my girlfriend and then my friends who I was supposed to meet at the library left, and you don’t seem like you are thrilled at the idea of going back home either so…. ‘he gestured back to the table he had been sitting at before.   
Junhui shrugged, and muttered ‘sure’ before following the stranger (who had spilled the contents of his day in a matter of seconds to Junhui.) to sit. Junhui sat down and placed his dinner on the seat next to him, turning around to face the stranger, his hands placed on his lap.   
‘It’ll get cold’ the guy gestured to the coffee. ‘You should eat, it’s okay I don’t mind.’   
Junhui was hungry enough to not mind retaliating the offer and dug in, taking a sip of the coffee which was almost lukewarm now but still warm enough to leave a pleasant tingling feeling in his mouth.  
Seeing that Junhui was still busy eating, his company for the night took it upon himself to initiate a one sided conversation, starting by introducing himself.   
His name was Kim Mingyu, he lived with his parents on SM Ave, his parents were both surgeons and were hardly ever around, he likes photography and modelling but his parents want him to become a doctor. He is still trying to convince them. Blah blah, Junhui tried his best to filter out all the relevant information from Mingyu’s never ending drabble.   
Finishing the last of his coffee, Junhui looked up to find Mingyu staring at his phone, frowning at the screen. Junhui, cleared his throat to get his attention. When Mingyu looked up, Junhui gave him a small yet pleasant smile ‘I’m Junhui’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going too slow for my liking welp.  
>  TYSM for the hits and kudos!!! ^^


	4. 12 Hours till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the end of the day, they all had something on their mind, something to ponder upon , to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this not so short haitus wanted to get school over with.

It was a small town, and while almost everyone here knew each other or knew of each other, people were rather quick to forget those who left, those who escaped this idle life. Mingyu considered himself as one of the forgotten. 5 years ago when he was eleven, his parents had decided to take up a job at one of the major hospitals in Seoul. Back then, he really didn’t want to leave. Back then, the eleven-year-old Mingyu wanted to stay here with his best friends Seokmin and Hansol. Back then, he was not concerned with being forgotten. Back then, he wasn’t known as the rich kid form SM Ave who transferred from school. Back then, he was just Mingyu. Now he wasn’t Mingyu, he was the Kim family’s only son, the pretty face, the big house and the one who experienced the city life. It has been a whole six months, and Mingyu still wasn’t used to being treated as an outsider. 

To be fair, its not as if everyone has forgotten him, it more like they all refuse to acknowledge they knew him to start with, as if he is a completely new person. Its infuriating, honestly had it not been for Seokmin, Mingyu might have just given up on attempting to fit in. 

Mingyu pulled into his driveway, it was almost 3 am, and he had spent an hour thawing the snow off of his car so he could drive home. The Junhui guy had helped, and so Mingyu had offered to drop him home but the older boy had politely declined telling Mingyu that it was already late and that he’d be fine (which he wasn’t because he was pretty visibly shivering because of the cold). In the end Mingyu settled to offering the other boy his jacket. 

As Mingyu surrendered himself to the comfort of his own bed, there was only one name on his mind. ‘Wen Junhui’.  
It seemed familiar.

Not in a ‘we were friends once’ kind of way. But more of a ‘I’ve heard people talk about this person before’ kind of way.

Mingyu was about to do a google search and scroll through random Facebook profiles in hoped finding anything on the person he was looking for, when his hone chimed. He rolled over grabbing his phone off the comforter on his left. 

It was a text from Hansol asking him if he was free right now. _‘Man we haven’t talked in ages and just because I left for America doesn’t mean you can forget me.’_ Mingyu chuckled to himself. _Will Hansol be treated the same way as I was, if he were too return now?_ With this thought buried somewhere in the back of this mind, Mingyu called Hansol. They spent hours talking about what not, Mingyu asked him about America and Hansol inquired about everything from things he already knew; like the weather (because it was very predictable; the same cycle of rain hail and sunshine every year) to Mingyu’s breakup and Seokmin’s new YouTube cover. 

It was then that MIngyu bought up Wen Junhui, after all Hansol had also lived here, and if Mingyu thought he had known Junhui, then it is more likely than not that Hansol remembers who Junhui was (or maybe he won’t, one could never be sure with Hansol, nevertheless it was worth a try.)  
‘Today I met a guy named Junhui at Starbucks, the name sounded familiar but I don’t really remember much about him.’ Mingyu frowned slightly, ‘do you know anything about him?’  
Hansol spent a moment or two pondering over the name, before he replied.  
‘Wasn’t he the kid who played the piano every year at the annual talent show?’ He then frowned a bit ‘But then he… stopped. I don’t think you were there then, somewhere around 3 years ago or so. My parents never told me the details, but the kid probably had a hard time. I remember he became very… violent from what I had heard’ Hansol said, sounding slightly uncertain. After all, Hansol wasn’t the type to take rumors and such too seriously always leaving room for doubt. ‘Oh, and he stopped coming to school too, I think he was a year ahead of us.’  
Mingyu hummed in reply; maybe tomorrow he will talk to Seokmin about this. He changed the topic as the two boys started talking about the latest video games and music they had been in to. 

Mingyu went to sleep with the image of Junhui’s timid smile burned to the insides of his eyelids. The quiet boy he met at the cafeteria wasn’t someone he would associate the word ‘violent’ with, but then again, one can’t always be judged based on appearance or a one time encounter.  
___

Wonwoo went to bed with a new contact saved in his phone, and a new mystery at hand; Xu Minghao. Sure Minghao was a nice kid and Wonwoo was no FBI agent solving a case of false identity. But he was curious. He could tell the extremely polite facade that Minghao put up was just to help him settle in. Therefore, Wonwoo was curious; what sort of person is Xu Minghao really.  
Turning his phone on, Wonwwoo texted Minghao, 

_‘Hey, its your new friend’_  


_‘Wonwoo?’_

__

_‘The one and only :) ’  
_

__

_‘Ok,, I’ll save your number!!’_

__

  
__‘You go to pledis high right? See you  
tomorrow in school Minghao.’  


__

_‘Yes!!! Cant wait to hang out with you and your friends!!’_

__

__

Wonwoo sighed, the last text sounded so pretentious and forced, he almost cringed. Then again, he couldn’t blame Minghao for trying to play super nice. And honestly, maybe somewhere deep down, Wonwoo too was excited to see Minghao in school the next day.  
__

Minghao huffed at the screen of his phone; the excessive use of exclamation marks hurt his eyes to look at. Minghao could not wait for things to settle down for him at school, so he could throw away this façade. 

He was about to go to sleep when he saw the notification

_(1) Unread Message(s) from Mingyu_

He unlocked his phone 

_YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DITCH ME_  
_LIKE THIS I WAS IN A LOVE LIFE_  
_CRISIS!!!’_

The message was from 4 hours ago how had he missed it? Oh well Minghao thought to himself There is no use in replying now I’ll just talk to him tomorrow.  
___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls over look any errors, also im sorry if you find my writing confusing cause i cant blame you sometimes i find my own writing confusing. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s feel free to hmu on twitter @kingjunhvi

**Author's Note:**

> I shall apologize in advance in case i forget about this fic and never continue. Read at your own risk. also none of this is planned i aint no mastermind


End file.
